Love Me
by Kayla Kisuney
Summary: Ichigo takes care of Aizen's sister, Arecna, and falls in love with Aizen. I suck at sumary so just read, you'll enjoy it warning: boyxboy SousuxIchi and some GrimmxUlqui please review


Another SousuIchi! Kami I hope this comes out great, because seriously, this idea has been gnawing at the back of my brain since January. Please do not flame me for this is my first ever successful yaoi...

Warnings: Yaoi

I don't own bleach

I only own Arecna Aizen, Aizen's twin sister

Love Me

Karakura Town

Ichigo was in his bedroom when his shinigami bandage went off sensing a hollow nearby in the park. So he change in his shinigami form and went to the park, on his way he saw Rukia and Renji.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Ichigo"

"Hi strawberry"

"Shut up pineapple" Ichigo scrowlled

When they got to the park they saw three hollows chasing a little girl about 6 years old with long brown hair and same brown eyes color, with the uniform of an arrancar and with a sword on her left.

"What the….FUCK!?" was the only thing Renji could say at the moment.

The girl tripped with some rock and fall. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia moved to kill the hollows. They finish them fast considering that they were weak hollows. Ichigo turned to the side to see if the girl was right.

Mine while the girl was talking with her inner hollow in her inner world.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Arecna your inner hollow and you are Arecna Aizen my master"

"Do I have a family?"

"Yes, his name is Sousuke Aizen Lord of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo he is your brother"

"And who are they?" she pointed at Ichigo, Renji and Rukia (she could see them don't ask how) that were in the front of her.

"Oh, that's ruki-chan, pineapple-san and that's Ichi-berry or Ichi-san they are enemys with your brother"

"Oh, ok" with that said she vanish of her inner world. When she wakes up she was in a strange room that wasn't her. In her left was Ichigo with Rukia and Renji sitting in the floor looking at her.

"What?" she said

"Can you tell us your name?" said Ichigo

"Sure I'm Arecna Aizen"

They froze at the last name 'she can't be Aizen's sister' they though at the same time. Looking at each other they decide to ask more.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes, his name is Sousuke Aizen he's my brother"

"What's the last time you remember?" said Rukia

"Well….I wake up in the park and those thing came out of nowhere, then you came, when I passed out I went to this inner world of mine and talked to my inner hollow Ancera-" she was cut off by Ichigo.

"Wait you have an inner hollow?"

"Um….yes why"

"You should go to sleep Arecna you look tired" a mysterious voice sounded in the room, an older replica of Arecna with the age of 30 her skin color was white like the snow her hair white too, in her eyes there was black were the white should be and she had red like blood in the irises with an insane, psycho, paranoid grind.

"And you are?" asked Renji

"I'm Ancera, Arecna's inner hollow"

"For how long?" asked Rukia

"Since she was born"

"Is true that she is Aizen's sister" asked Ichigo

"Twin sister to be exact"

"WHAT!?...but she is just 6 years old" said Renji

"She has 6 years now but she had 30 just like me"

"What happened" asked Ichigo

"Mayuri capture her and experimented on her"

"Poor girl" said Rukia

"I know"

"How is Aizen" asked Ichigo

"He will not be pleasant when he find out what happened"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Rukia

"Bring her to Soul Society?" asked Renji

"WHAT!? Are you crazy they will kill her when they found out she is Aizen's twin sister"

"Ancera is right that is a bad idea" said Ichigo

"But we have to bring her there she's not safe here" said Rukia

"Alright we'll bring her" said Ichigo

"But-"

"I'll protect her, ok" said Ichigo

"Ok, if she wakes up tell her I'm in her inner world and I will contact Aizen-sama bye" with that said Ancera vanished to Arecna's inner world

"Well lets go guys" said Renji

Soul Society 'Serieti' Taicho meeting

"Kurosaki Ichigo, can you tell us why you wanted a Captains meeting" stated Yamamoto

"Well….um….it's about Aizen"

"Do you know how to defeat him boy" asked Soi Fong

"Em….no"

"Kurosaki may I ask who is that arrancar that you have" said Byakuya

"She's not an arrancar, she's the one I'm talking about"

"I thought you said Aizen not her" stated Tochiro

"She's Arecna Aizen twin sister of Sousuke Aizen"

To say everybody was in shock was an understatement. Who would know that Sousuke Aizen Captain of squad 5 now lord of Hueco Mundo have a twin sister (me of curse XD)

"Ichi-berry were is Ancera, I can't find her"

"She whent to see your brother" said Ichigo

"Oh"

"Who's Ancera" asked Ukitake

"She's….um….Arecna's inner hollow, she was there when Arecna was born"

"You're doing well Ichi-berry" Ancera had materialize in the meeting room "Aizen-san is coming this way"

"King" Shirosaki had just materialize beside Ichigo "I can't find my mate"

"Not my problem" said Ichigo

"Shiro-kun!" said Ancera

"Ancera-san!" said Shiro trailing butterfly kissed all over her

"I didn't know you were Ichigo's hollow"

"You two mated" said Ichigo and Arecna at the same time

"Of course, we mated the last mating season" they said in union

"Whatever" said Ichigo

"Ichi-berry who are they"

"That's Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Soi Fong, Captain Unohana, Captain Byakuya, Captain Komamura, Captain Komamura, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Toshiro, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Mayuri and Captain Ukitake…and that's Sousuke Aizen your brother" said Ichigo while a Garganta was opened.

"Nii-sama!" Arecna jumped to Aizen

"Arecna!" Aizen hugged her

"Nii-san who are they" she pointed at the two behind him

"That's Ulquiorra and his mate Grimmjow" when Aizen said that he heard giggles rom Arecna,Rukia and Matsumoto with sparkle in their eyes 'Shit' he mentally cursed

"Oky"

"Sis, can you go with Ulquiorra and cover your ears" said Aizen

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to say really bad words that you don't have to say ok" said Aizen

"Yes, ok" with that say she went to Ulquiorra's side and covered her ears

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU DO TO HER!?, Answer me!" screamed Aizen

"We didn't do anything" stated Yamamoto

"Yes you did, it was fucking Mayuri's fault that she is like that morons" yelled Ancera

"You SHUT UP!" he told to Ancera "Look I know that you didn't know nothing but can't you take track of what he's fucking up to, he could EXPERIMENT on ANYONE he fucking like even YOU and you don't fucking know it!" Aizen yelled to the Captains

"Aizen-sama we have to go Grimm is not feeling well" said Ulquiorra

Aizen nodded and turned his back at the Captains "I'm leaving"

"You can't just go like that" said Soi Fong

"Shut the fuck up bitch" said Ancera

"Come Arecna we are leaving" said Aizen

"Ichi-berry will come"

"Ichi-berry can't come" said Aizen

"Ichi-berry is right here you know" said Ichigo

"Why not" she said while ignoring Ichi-berry

"Because I'm his enemy" said Aizen

"Well I'll stay too"

"We are leaving" said Aizen

"I'm staying"

"Leaving"

"Staying"

"Leaving'

"Staying"

"Argh! You annoys me even when you're little. Alright you live me no choice, Grimmjow you know what to do" said Aizen

"Yes" Grimmjow went to Ichigo and knocked him out. He grabbed Ichigo and throw him over his arm and opened a Garganta.

"Alright lets go everybody" with that said they went through the Garganta and disappeared. To say that the Captains were in shock was an understatement nobody saw that coming.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Ukitake

"Save Ichigo of curse" Renji and Rukia said in union

"As a matter of fact we should get Kurosaki back and safe" stated Yamamoto and with that they started planning how to save Ichigo, little did they know there plan will not go as planned.

Hueco Mundo 'Las Noches'

Ichigo had wake up in a bed that wasn't his the room was white, it have a bathroom a closet some books and the front door. The door have open reveling Aizen coming in.

"I see that you are awake how are you feeling" said Aizen with just a few feet from the bed

"Fine I guess, what happened" said Ichigo while touching the back of his head

"Arecna didn't want to come unless you came so I brought you by force"

"You kidnapped me!" said Ichigo

"No….I just borrow you for some days"

"FUCK YOU!" said Ichigo

"And put some cloth on, thought I like what I see" when Aizen said that Ichigo realize that he was naked in the bed with Aizen only 5 feet from him and he turned red.

"Pervert, bastard" he hide his body under the covers. Ichigo was so red he could put a tomato in shame. With a little chuckle Aizen was out of the room "Bastard" was the only thing Ichigo say before he put some clothes on.

'Why when I get kidnapped I always awake naked in a fucking bed and there's always a fucking pervert in the room' he thought (that's true Ichigo always wake up naked when he gets kidnapped don't you think).

Ichigo went to explore the room and see what good books they have in Las Noches. He saw books like Phantom of the Opera, Maria, Power of Love, Panther Love, etc. "All of this books are about love"

Meeting Room

"Good morning my dear espadas" greated Aizen

"Morning" said the espadas

"Today we have good news, bad news and a visitor" said Aizen

"What kind of visitor Aizen-sama" said Gin

"Kurosaki Ichigo, he is staying her for some days and nobody is allow to harm him" said Aizen

Everybody in the room nodded their heads

"And the news Aizen-sama" said Halibel

"Good news, Arena is fine bad news she's literally a 6 years old girl" said Aizen

"Nii-sama!" yelled Arecna

"Yes?" said Aizen

"Who the fucking hell are them?"

"That's Halibel, Zomary, Aaroniero, Nnoitra, Szayel, Stark and you know Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Those two are Tousen And Gin" explained Aizen

"Let's see Hali-san, Vu du, Fishbowl, Sleepy head, Spoony-chan, Pinky pie, Emo-san, Grimm-kitty, Cricket and Foxy-kun" Arecna say while pointing at them.

"Good nicknames Arecna" Ichigo opened the door and came in the room

"Ichi-berry!" Arecna said and run over Ichigo to hug him "You're alright, thanks nii-sama"

"You're welcome my dear" said Aizen

Ichigo's POW

Three days have passed sins Aizen kidnapped me. I haven't know or heard of my friend or Soul Society. I know this sound ridiculous but I don't want to leave, these pass three days I have feel something for Aizen I have been feeling love toward him. I don't know if he feels the same but I will tell him today of my feelings for him.

I went through the hall looking for him and I couldn't find him so I asked Gin "Gin do you have seeing Aizen"

"No, why?"

"I want to talk to him"

"I think he is in the Menos Forest doing research"

"Thanks Gin" I turned to leave

"Have a nice confection"

I froze 'How did he know' I was going to ask him that but he was not there anymore so I continue looking for Aizen in the Menos Forest. And to my surprise he was there in the bridge.

Normal POW

When Ichigo got to the Menos Forest he saw Aizen in a bridge looking at some paper he have in his hands apparently there have been some change in the Menos Forest. Ichigo went to talk to Aizen.

"Aizen what are you doing"

"Just call me Sousuke, and I'm doing research Kurosaki"

"Call me Ichigo, and I want to talk to you"

"Ichigo….What is it"

"Well….sins these pass three days I have been feeling something toward you and I think I like you a lot"

To say Aizen was in shock is an understatement sure he has feelings for him but he didn't knew that Ichigo shared his feelings. He loved Ichigo the first time he saw him was when he was recuing Rukia from her execution sins that day he have lived Ichigo and was surprised that Ichigo shared his feelings.

"Ichigo….I-"

"If…you don't like me that way i-it's fine I'll just go"

"That's not what I meant….I was just surprise that you like me that way"

"So you…."

"Yes I like you too" with that Aizen kissed Ichigo. It was a soft and passionate kiss. Ichigo manage to get his hands and put it at Aizen's neck and close him a little more. Aizen got his hands at Ichigo's waist getting them chest to chest. They parted for the need of air.

"Let's get this to somewhere else"

Ichigo nodded his head. In just 2 minutes they were in Aizen's room.

Sousuke smirked and stood smoothly walking to Ichigo's side of the table as Ichigo gaped up at him. Sousuke rested one hand on the table and cupped Ichigo's jaw, tilting his chin up. "Ichigo…" he murmured and bent over him, pressing their lips together lightly coaxing Ichigo to open his mouth.

"Mmm." Ichigo cased his arms and slid his fingers through Sousuke's silky brown hair. They parted and Ichigo panted as his body began to heat up under Sousuke's touch. "Sousuke…."

Ichigo pulled Aizen back down and devoured his mouth. Sousuke was surprised for a second, then returned it and lifted Ichigo up so his legs wrapped around Sousuke's waist. "Mmph!"

They both tumbled into the room with Aizen on top of Ichigo, missing the bed by several feet. Sousuke seemed unconcerned and continued to kiss Ichigo while sliding his hand up Ichigo's shirt. "Ah!" Ichigo pulled his head away to gasp for breath as his nipples were pinched and then a warm tongue flicked over them to sooth the slight pain. "Fuck….Sousuke!"

Sousuke looked up into Ichigo's eyes and smirked. Deliberately slowly, he moved his mouth down Ichigo's stomach and and sucked on the dip of his hip while his hands moved over the bulge in Ichigo's pants.

"You're rather attractive sprawled out like this, all flustered and hot"

Sousuke's satisfied smirk widened and he moved off of Ichigo for a second to pull off his pants and boxers, Ichigo sighed with relief at the constriction being taken away and then frowned as he noticed

That his bare kin was being rubbed harshly against the carped. Sousuke noticed and grabbed Ichigo's arm, lifting him up off the floor and pushing him onto the bed.

"Is lotion good enough?" Sousuke asked as his hand began to move lower to pump Ichigo.

Ichigo turned red and began to splutter. "H-how should I know!?"

Sousuke blinked in surprise and then smiled a little. It wasn't something Ichigo has really seen before and it was a nice sight, although slightly sinister. "You haven't done this with a man before?"

"No! Of course not!"

Sosuke pulled away for a second and walked over to his desk where there was some hand cream Ichigo unashamedly ran his eyes over Sousuke's fit body and felt a little disappointed that Sousuke's pants were still on, obstrueting his view.

Sousuke unscrewed the lid of the cream with his teeth and spit it to the side as he held Ichigo down against the bed firmly with one hand. His dipped his hand into the jar and covered reaching in between Ichigo's legs and rubbing at his entrance.

Ichigo panted and inhaled sharply as a finger slid into him wetly. "Ah!" it felt weird. Uncomfortable and slightly sore, but not exactly unwelcome.

Sousuke added a second finger and Ichigo's hips twitched at the extra stretch. "Shit…" it wasn't really that painful, but when Sousuke began to spread them apart and rotate them around, Ichigo winced. "Ungh…."

"Ichigo…" Sousuke murmured and leaned down to kiss Ichigo as he lined himself up to Ichigo's tight entrance.

Sousuke grabbed Ichigo's hip and thrust in sharply, making Ichigo cry out and arch his back.

"F-fuck!" Ichigo dug his fingers into the pillow above his head and bit his lower lip.

Ichigo could no longer answer because every stroke was pressing against his prostate and making him incapable of speech. "S…Sou…"

"Yes Ichigo?" Sousuke whispered into his hear and sly fingers moved to slide over his erection.

"U-un…" Ichigo threw his head back and tried to find his voice once more but Sousuke then decided to nibble on his neck and make small red marks. "Ah!" Ichigo panted for breath at the aching feeling of being stretched so wide and the electrifying pleasure. "Please!"

Sousuke looked amused at his pleads which only served to make Ichigo irritated and he wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist tightening around him. Sousuke grunted and braced his arm against the bed as he began to piston in and out of Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Ichigo ground his hips against Sousuke tightly as the pleasure began to build up inside of him. "I'm close!"

"Ichigo…" he sighed into Ichigo's ear as he filled him with his come.

Ichigo jolted as he felt Sousuke's orgasm fill him and came as well, his constricting passage milking Sousuke of every last drop. His body trembled and he panted as he came down from his high and relaxed underneath Sousuke.

Sousuke nuzzled Ichigo's slightly damp hair and rolled off of him to grab his short and wiped both of them off "Sousuke…"

Sousuke cut him off with a kiss and pulled away. "You're mine now!"

"Yes" with that they desided to go to spleed

3 hours later

"Um… Ichigo you haven't seeing Arecna right"

"No, why?"

BOOM! (it came from Szayel's lab)

"That's why, put some cloths on I want to know what the hell happened"

"Ok, you think everybody is fine"

"If it was Arecna, no I don't think so"

"And if it was Szayel?"

"Maybe I don't know"

Szayel's Lab

"Szayel, where is Arecna?"

"She's sparing with Grimmjow" said Szayel

"But she is 6 years old and Grimmjow is pregnant" said Ichigo

"I found the cure and she is back to normal, Grimmjow just got in labor 3 hours before and now he is sparing with Arecna to get back his streng"

"Ok" said Ichigo

"Let's go Ichigo, thanks Szayel"

"Bye" said Szayel


End file.
